


a good day

by Anonymous



Series: my jatp fics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: "why are they bouncing and wiggling so much" bc i have adhd and writing this made me really happy!!!, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Reggie Peters Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), on that note, ostensibly takes place in 1995 because luke is living in the studio but tbh who fuckin knows, thank u tag wranglers for yr service ♥ remember to stretch and drink water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: reggie hummed cheerily to himself as he walked to the studio, gently swinging the bundle hanging between his fingers. today was a good day.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: my jatp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215302
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	a good day

**Author's Note:**

> woke up one morning with the plot beats and several lines of dialogue fully formed in my head yee haw
> 
> feat. the only two country singers i know of off the top of my head that were active in/before 1995

reggie hummed cheerily to himself as he walked to the studio, gently swinging the bundle hanging between his fingers. today was a good day.

his dad had a business meeting in another city and was staying overnight, so the quiet tension that always filled the house while he waited for his parents to eventually start yelling was gone. he had woke up late, but late as in 9:30 instead of 7:30, so practically early for a weekend. and he had gone to bed early that night, early as in 11:30 instead of 2:30, because he wasn’t tense for a screaming match to start down the hall.

and he had walked into the kitchen that morning, with the light streaming in the window, and seen his mom flipping pancakes, and thought, today is going to be a good day.

_“hey, mom, can i bake cookies to bring to band practice?”_

and that was really when the day went from good to great, because she’d smiled and offered to help. he hadn’t had such a good time hanging out with his mom in a long time.

and any other day the thought might be tainted by the long time since and the likely long time to follow, but today was a _good fucking day_ and reggie whistled while they mixed and chatted about school and sung her little snatches of dolly parton and waylon jennings.

and once they were done baking and cooling and being taste-tested by him, his mom, and his little brother (charging back downstairs at the smell), he carefully stacked the remaining 10 atop a handkerchief he’d nicked from a secondhand store and tied the corners together into a nice little knot, and was out the door to the studio before eleven.

as he rounded the corner onto the street of the studio, he momentarily broke into full singing, trilling out _“as i just stare at your crooked teeth!”_ he gave a little hop, embodying in that moment the phrase “a spring in your step”.

he arrived at the doors of the studio, still humming, and flung one open to find luke, standing directly on the other side with his hands behind his back. reggie jolted back in surprise.

“gah!”

“oh shit!” one of luke’s hands came up to cover his mouth as he laughed, bending forward a bit as his shoulders shook.

reggie laughed, too, and swung the other door open, letting the full oomph of the sunlight and warm air filter into the studio. “what are you doing standing directly behind the door like that?”

luke went a little pinker, took a deep breath, and took his hand from behind his back. “happy one month anniversary?” in his hands he held a small bouquet of flowers, clearly picked from the gardens of the houses around the studio, tied together with a bit of black ribbon that, as reggie took the bouquet, upon closer inspection was a length of hem saved from of one of luke’s cutoff t-shirts.

“i wasn’t sure if you wanted to celebrate or anything, i don’t know if one month is an anniversary people celebrate unless they’re, like, stupid tacky in love, but i thought it might be nice, and, i know it’s not a lot, but, you know…” luke trailed off, awkwardly scratching his neck. “anyway, i thought it would be nice.”

reggie looked over the arrangement, cheeks warm and hurting a bit from how hard he was smiling. “you got me flowers?” there was beardtongue, rockrose, hummingbird sage, little pale pink daisies, and a single purple iris, poking out above the others. a few broad flat leaves around the edge and several flowering grass stalks contrasted the vibrant colors and tied the whole thing together.

he looked up, eyes bright. “no one’s ever given me flowers before.”

luke grinned back, giving a little bounce on his toes. “i’m glad you like them.”

“oh!” reggie ducked around luke and into the studio, bouncing over to the sort-of-a kitchenette (a minifridge with a microwave on it and a side table full of cutlery and whatnot) to get a cup of water to put the flowers in. he quickly sped back over to the coffee table by the couch, placing them in a beam of sunlight.

luke, watching him with some amount of amusement, followed reggie to the couch and took a seat. reggie quickly swung his backpack off and sat down beside him. pressing against luke’s arm, he held out the bundle. “happy one month anniversary!”

luke’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the bundle he had only sort-of noticed. “thank you,” he said quietly. he took it carefully and set it on the table, untying the top.

the corners of the kerchief dropped away to reveal the stack of cookies. he turned to grin at reggie. “dude, you got me cookies?”

reggie grinned back. “i baked them this morning.”

luke wriggled his shoulders and leaned forward to gave him a quick kiss. reggie went pink. luke picked up the top cookie and took a bite, humming happily. “gnarly,” he mumbled around the mouthful of crumbs. reggie, pleased, looked down with a grin. he dug into his backpack and pulled out the sandwiches he had packed, subtilely slid one in front of luke, then pointedly dug into his own.

luke rolled his eyes. “you’re _not_ subtle.” he finished the cookie and scooped up the sandwich, unwrapping it and digging in.

once they'd polished off their sandwiches, reggie pulled out a bottle of lemonade to go with the cookies, reaching back over to the kitchenette to grab cups.

luke raised an eyebrow. “did you plan this?”

reggie shrugged. “only a little?” he grinned and took a sip. luke leaned in again and kissed the lemonade mustache off his lips.

“could of told me we were doing something,” he murmured, close.

“would’ve ruined the surprise,” reggie whispered back, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> luke: one month anniversaries are for people who are stupid tacky in love  
> also luke: plans something for his one month anniversary because he is in fact stupid tacky in love
> 
> hope you enjoyed! this did quite literally come to me in a dream <3
> 
> if you see any spelling errors/gramatical mistakes please dont hesitate to let me know!
> 
> [on tumblr](https://causewealwayshaveeachother.tumblr.com/tagged/a+good+day/)


End file.
